


THE DEATH OF BIG MAN

by VeraJeSar3



Category: Johnny Shit Adventures
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraJeSar3/pseuds/VeraJeSar3
Summary: A story in 4 chapters (i hope)This story tells the epic adventures of Johnathan Poopman III (named after his father and his father after him), comically nicknamed "Johnny Shit" on their journey through the depressing lows of the Ender World, and the wonderous life above in the Overworld.featuring: grief, loss, depressive themes also good times and happiness :) !!
Relationships: Johnny Shit/BIGMAN





	THE DEATH OF BIG MAN

As soon as my body had conceived into the dirty, swampy land, I turned immediately and started working. Damn. This says a lot about our society 😔. 

Anyway, I mined the wood on the tree, because that is where the wood is located. I immediately opened my inventory, which I have in my body. I put the wood next to me, creating a work bench. for some reason wwhat the fuck. 

I had the bench, so i sat down. 

I worked my way toward the village, which sort of spawned there. I stole all their wheat, ate the bread and then slept intheir bed. because i thought they would like that! 

Turns out, I needed more bread. so I went mining, for bread <3

\----time pass----

i have full diamond armor and sword and shovel and hoe. fully enchanted in my hand, is my diamond shovel. I loved it with my life, and held it at a high standard because I loved it. I named it, BIG MAN, because I knew that he was going to be a big deal later in my life.

I also had a 64 stack of obsidien. So i built the portal in my giant emerald house I created because I had enough money from villager trades. I ate a bread, and built my large and very big portal of obsieden. i also had a flint n steel, because I got it from a ruined portal, So i let my portal up. And went inside. 

When i Got inside, a ghast was like, "crying". and he hit me because he sobbed veraciously (with a fireball). I got hit in the face with the fireball, and I cried. But while I was crying, I accidentally walked off the edge of a large floating cyan green platform things. Underneath the platform, I found my flesh burn with an aching passion. Because I found myself in a big pool of Lava.   
Turns out, they have Lava in The Nether. I tried to land a water bucket on the lava, so it would turn into obseidan And I can save myself from not being alive. 

But I knew it was too late, and the water bucket evaporated in the bether. 

I got upset, and respawned

I lost everything, I lost my dog, that I had, my mother, last year, and my BIG MAN, he never lasted a day in the nether. 

\-----time pasta---  
Now, I participate in large and big protests across the country, it's a protest over lost items after being subjected to the burn of the lava. I hate minecraft. I hate it because it ruined my life. And I will never ever ever forgive it after what they did to BIG MAN. 

He will be aveneged. 

He will. 

ANd No one can stand in my way,

Not even the best Minecrafter. 

He will be revived from the dead, so I can use it again!  
Thank you.


End file.
